Black Roses
by jcyrose
Summary: Kory Anders became a single mom five years ago when Dick Grayson left. Finally when things are going smoothly her family hits yet another bump in the road. Can they stick together or will her world fall apart again? AU R&R robstar
1. So it begins

* * *

Ok, so here is a new story, hope you like it! Please don't hurt me about not updating my other stories, I promise they will be updated this week.

Disclaimer: Don't own teen titans.

* * *

Character Info:

Richard "Dick" Grayson: Gotham's prince. Was married to Kory Anders for seven years, before a mysterious break up. Took over Wayne Industries, vice president, works a lot.

Kory Anders: Single mom and owner of Starfire's Garden. Taking care of three kids is a lot of work especially if your ex is Richard Grayson

Mari Grayson: oldest of the Grayson children most like Richard, hard working and often quiet. 10

Rory Grayson: middle child most like Kory, happy bubbly and curious often fighting with Mari for taking her stuff. 8

Ryan Grayson: youngest and only boy, mixture of Richard and Kory, hard working, athletic but goes with the flow. 5

Rachel Roth: Kory's best friend works at Kory's shop. Most likely seen with a book

Gar Logan: Dick and Kory best friend has big crush on Rachel, she doesn't know.

Vic Stone: best friend of Kory and Dick. Married to Karen Stone.

Karen Stone: best friend of Kory helps with flower shop.

Roy Harper: friends with Dick secretly likes Kory

Lian Harper: Roy's daughter and best friends with Mari and Rory

* * *

"Rory please give you sister back her ribbon," Kory sighed at the antics of her children. This was the morning routine her family had come accustomed to in the five years since she became a single mom. Mari, the oldest adorn with big green eyes and straight long black hair, fought with Rory, the middle who had dark red hair with blue eyes, who usually took something from her sister while Ryan, the youngest with blue eyes and black hair watched while eating his breakfast. Kory rolled her eyes before sending the two to the bathroom to get ready for school.

"Ryan, what are you doing?" she asked the little boy, whose legs were dangling from the tall kitchen stool.

"Sittin," he replied with a giggle as Kory picked him up.

"Well, you have to get ready for school," Kory put him down and smiled as he ran to the bathroom.

* * *

"Why did I have kids?" Kory muttered as she grabbed her apron. Dropping off the kids at school had always been such a hassle. Today, Mari forgot her lunch, then Rory wanted to change her outfit, and half way to school, Ryan announced he didn't have his backpack. Kory walked over to the door deep in thought and flipped the closed sign to open. She then walked to the counter and started to finish the flower arrangement she worked on yesterday. She began to hum a tune as she arranged the flowers into perfect order; her mind on nothing put the floral arrangements. As her mind began to completely drift away from the world, the door chimes stopped her thoughts.

"I guess you didn't see the paper," Rachel commented as she waltzed through the door, throwing the paper in front of Kory before grabbing her apron. Her green eyes widened at the headlines of the paper. _**RICHARD GRAYSON, GOTHAM'S PRINCE, ANNOUNCES ENGAGEMENT TO GIRLFRIEND BARBARA GORDON.**_

"I'm happy for him," she forced a smile onto her hurt face, causing Rachel to roll her eyes.

"Sure you are," Rachel said before pulling out a book and resting on the counter.

"I'm just worried about how the kids will react," she sighed before returning to the flower arrangement

"If I were them I would be happy that my father, who barely has enough time for me now, is getting married, meaning possibly no time for me at all," Rachel replied sarcastically without looking up from her book. Kory let out a bitter laugh before wondering how to break it to the kids.

"You know what," she announced, causing Rachel to look up, "this is his mess, and for once I am going to make him clean it up."

"Sure," Rachel snorted a bit before Kory shot her a glare. "Come on Kor, you know you are going to help him. You _always_ cover for him."

"I do not!"

"Let's see," Rachel began counting on her fingers. "You covered for him every Saturday when he had a date and couldn't be with the kids, and the time he missed Christmas with them, and all the plays he missed… Need I go on?"

"Well I am not going to do it this time." The chimes rang through the store, causing their heads to turn to the door as a tall man entered the store.

"Speak of the devil," Rachel muttered before picking up her book again.

"Nice to see you, too, Rachel," Dick replied sarcastically to the raven haired girl. Richard and Rachel had constantly been at each other's throat's since the divorce.

"Don't let me get in the way of this blissful meeting," Rachel quickly excused herself to the backroom, but not before accidentally stepping on Richard's foot.

"Lovely friends you have," Richard said sarcastically.

"Cut the crap, Dick," Kory spat.

"Whatever do you mean?" Dick asked quizzically, flashing her the lopsided grin that use to make her melt.

"We both know that you only visit the shop when you need something," she sighed, continuing to work on the flower arrangement. "And I am assuming this has to do with the paper."

Dick chuckled as he picked up the paper. "Well then this is easy for me to ask," he began before she cut him off.

"No Dick, you have to break this to the kids yourself."

"But," he begged, "you are so much better at things like this."

"Dick I am not the one who doesn't spend enough time with them," she growled while poking him in the chest, her emerald eyes flashing dangerously. "It's not my fault the paper decided to announce your engagement before you could even tell your kids. So for once, I am not cleaning up your mess. Tell them tonight during the dinner you promised them, which I might add you have skip two weeks in a row." She took a deep calming breath before returning to the counter with a smile.

"Fine," he muttered before placing a fifty on the counter and grabbing two red roses. She rolled her eyes as he waltzed out of the shop.

"That sounded like a fun meeting," Rachel appeared out of nowhere before plopping down on the stool with her book.

"It was the greatest," Kory added sarcastically, propping her elbows on the counter and resting her head on her hands. "I'm always going to end up breaking it to them, aren't I?"

"Oh yeah," Rachel flipped the page as Kory's head hit the counter, "but your kids may love you more after this."

"Thanks for trying to look on the bright side," Kory muttered from the counter well Rachel offered her a shrug.

* * *

"Rory, did you take my blue headband?" Mari shouted from upstairs. Kory smiled as Rory ducked behind the couch just as her sister ran down the stairs.

"No," she replied from her hiding spot.

"Will you stop taking my stuff?" Mari snapped while snatching the headband off Rory's head.

"You're just mad that it looks better on me!" Rory huffed before her mother intervened.

"Rory, just wear your green ribbon and ask your sister before you take her stuff. Where's your brother?" Her eyes wandered around the front room looking for the youngest.

"Getting ready," Rory answered while tying the ribbon in her hair. Kory hurried upstairs concerned about the amount of time Ryan was taking, "Ryan, are you almost ready in there," she gently knocked on the door before peeking in. "Honey, what are you doing?" She tried to suppress her giggles at the sight of Ryan trying to put on his football helmet.

"I wanted to show dad my helmet since he missed my game last Saturday," he managed as Kory pulled the helmet off.

"Honey, you should just tell him about it," she swiftly picked him up and carried him downstairs, placing him on the couch next to his sister.

"Ok," he nodded turning his attention to the TV. Kory sighed looking at the clock; he was already thirty minutes late.

"Hey mom," Ryan's big blues eyes met hers, "do you think dad will come to my next game?" His eyes filled with hope and Kory had no idea what to say.

"Well," she began, but the doorbell promptly cut her off. She sighed in relief before answering the door. "Hey Kor," his voice caused the kids to sprinted to the door.

"DADDY, DADDY," filled the room as Dick picked them up and spun them around the room. He gently placed them down.

"Here's a gift for my two lovely ladies," he presented two roses for the two giggling girls. "And a gift for the football star." Dick tossed a brand new football to Ryan who easily caught it. Kory rolled her eyes at his usual antics; the gift giving that usually got him off the hook.

"Where are we going to dinner?" Mari asked, her jade eyes sparkling with excitement.

Dick smiled. "It's a surprise. I'll have them back before bed time." Kory watched as they left and silently prayed. "Please don't let him break their hearts."

* * *

Review  
Review  
Review!

Hope you enjoyed!

Thanks to my beta Alien Emerald!


	2. Memories, nothing more

Hey I promised a fast update didn't I?? Any ways hope you enjoy this chapter any such, next one will be out by Friday. You can thank spring break for the fast updates. Any ways R&R

Disclaimer: Don't own titan

* * *

Mari's jade eyes followed the scenery from outside the car window. She knew that she should be angry with her father, whose constant absence in her life hurt her, but being with him remind her of the good old days. She was the only one of her siblings who remembered the time before the split, and she wished every day that things could go back to that time. _Maybe we can go back to that time_, she thought as the car slowed to a stop. Two pairs of blue eyes sparkled with excitement as they realized where they were.

"Here we are guys," Dick swiftly opened the car door and chuckled as Ryan sprinted towards the playground. Rory hurried to catch up with Ryan, leaving Mari and Dick alone.

"What's up dad?" she looked up at him, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Mari, what are you talking about?" Dick looked at the small girl quizzically, who just rolled her eyes. "Come on, dad, I saw the paper."

"Since when can you read?" he asked jokingly.

"I've been able to read since I was four. When were you going to tell us?" she demanded, her eyes flaring dangerously similar to her mother's.

"Maybe I should talk to everyone at once," he sighed before calling the other to over to the picnic table he had set up earlier. Dick looked at his three children before beginning to explain. "Let's see… how to start." He paused for a moment, thinking about the right words. "You guys remember Barbara, from Grandpa's party." He watched as their three heads nodded simultaneously. "Well, I've decided to marry her." The girls remained silent while Ryan's head tilted in confusion.

"Why?" Ryan finally broke the silence. His little mind was having trouble understanding the situation.

"Because we love each other and want to take our relationship to a new level," he explained to the boy, whose blue eyes widened.

"What about mom?" His voice filled with a mixture of anger, confusion, and fear.

"Nothing will change between us." Dick comforted the boy while the girls remained silent.

"Ok," he calmed down before a smile quickly appeared on his face, "are there any strawberries in there?" He pointed to the picnic basket, causing Dick to chuckle and his sisters to groan at his fast recovery.

* * *

Kory sighed at the silence in her house. Though most mothers would enjoy the peace and quiet that none hardly see, the silence bothered her after about an hour. The silence reminded her that she was alone in what once was her dream house.

* * *

"_Ok, close your eyes." Dick lowered his arms from Kory's eyes and waited for her response. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, but not a sound came out. "We could always look for something different…," he offered, trying to hide the hurt in his voice._

"_I LOVE IT!" She threw her arms around his neck before he lifted her up, spinning her around while she kissed him._

"_This will be the perfect house to start our lives." She smiled as he put her down. Blue met green as he wrapped his fingers around hers, leading her towards the house._

* * *

She bit her bottom lip while her eyes scanned for something to do. Something caught her attention and she made her way towards the mantle. Her long slender finger touched the oak frame while her eyes remained on the picture. She smiled at the memory; it felt like it happened yesterday.

* * *

"_Mari, please don't try to put lipstick on your sister." Kory snatched the gold tube from the younger girls hand while grabbing the baby with the other._

"_I just want Rory to look pretty for the picture," she sighed, watching her mom place Rory down in the playpen._

"_My girls don't need make-up to look pretty." Dick quickly picked up Mari and twirled her around. Mari let out a loud giggle while Kory smiled at the sight._

"_Daddy! You're going to ruin my hair," she said. He placed her back down with a chuckle watching as she ran her fingers through her hair._

"_Dick, can you grab Rory?" It was more of an order than a question. Dick made his way towards Rory, a head full of red hair and big blue eyes._

"_Come on, Princess." Dick's blue eyes met hers as he lifted her up to the sky, causing her to giggle. The family made their way to the fireplace, where the picture was to take place. Quickly they stood in their formation, Kory on one end, Mari in the middle, Rory in Dick's arms, and Dick on the end. "Say Cheese," within seconds the flash went off, capturing the moment forever._

* * *

Her hand fell back to her side, knowing she could never get that moment back. Whenever she looked at that picture, her mind wandered to the events that forever turned her world upside down.

* * *

_She looked down at her stomach and smiled, today the doctor only confirmed what Kory knew: she was pregnant. All she had to figure out was how to tell Dick, but she was sure that this dinner would help break the news._

"_I'm home," Dick shouted as he swung open the door._

"_In the kitchen," she yelled back, lighting the last candle. _

"_Where are the kids?" His eyes wandered around the room, suspicious of the quietness. _

"_Bruce is watching them tonight," she muttered before kissing him. Just as she was about to pull away he dropped his suitcase, and pulled her back._

"_So what's up?" He smirked at her confusion, "Come on, you only wear that dress when you need to tell me something." She giggled, looking at the red dress that hugged her body in all the right places._

"_Maybe you need to sit down for this," she watched as his eyes filled with concern and he slowly sat down. "I haven't been feeling well lately, so I went to the doctor. He told me I was pregnant." She waited for his answer and watched as his mouth fell open. Dick quietly stood up. "We're having another baby…," he whispered before picking Kory up. "WE'RE HAVING ANOTHER BABY!!" He spun her around as she laughed happily._

* * *

_He sat with his head in his hands, while she looked at him, tears brimming in her eyes with one hand on her stomach._

"_Why?" her voice was shaky, and the tears started slowly but began falling faster._

"_Things change, Kory." He quickly dropped a brown envelope on the table before grabbing his suitcase. "I'll send Vic and Gar to pick up the rest of the stuff." With that, he left, leaving Kory sobbing behind, never even looking back._

* * *

A knock on the door brought her back to reality. She quickly got up and opened the door. The two girls hurried in, their faces long, without saying a word.

"Did you have fun Ryan?" she asked the small boy holding the football. He nodded happily before hugging Dick. "Guess what mom? Dad said he would come to my game!"

"That's nice, why don't you get ready for bed?" Kory waited until the young boy was up the stairs. "You shouldn't promise things like that," she commented looking disappointed, "you never follow through." He didn't say a word, just stood there with his hands in his pocket. "How did they take it?"

"Ryan was fine."

"Of course Ryan was fine," she thought bitterly, "he doesn't even understand everything."

"The girls took it pretty hard," he sighed before scratching the back of his head, "so I told them next weekend I'd take them on a mini vacation, if it's all right with you. So we can spend one last trip alone together."

"It's fine with me; they have a three day weekend." They stood there as awkward silence filled the air, neither sure what to do next.

"Well, I got to get going," he gave a small wave before heading out.

"Wait," Kory stopped him just as he was about to take a step off the porch. "Don't screw this up, Dick. The kids need a dad." He nodded before leaving. Kory stood letting the cold wind hit her as she watched his car disappear into the night. "Let everything be alright."

* * *

REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW

Give praise to my awesome beta Alien Emerald!! Thanks for everything Piece of the Grayson Puzzle will be updated today!!

* * *


	3. Last Straw

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! They really keep me going, next update should be soon but if you can't wait cheek out my other story Pieces of the Grayson Puzzle!

Disclaimer: . . . .I don't own anything. . .yet! Note this chapter has now been edited. . .YAY BETA!

* * *

"Everybody ready?" Kory asked, standing in the doorway, twirling the car keys in one hand. Mari, who was wearing jeans and a red hoodie, nodded her head, causing her ebony ponytail to sway from side to side.

"Let's go!" Rory complained, moving from foot to foot, causing the pleats of her green and white cheerleading uniform to move slightly. She twirled one of her red pigtails with a finger and began tapping her foot impatiently. Kory rolled her eyes as the girls headed out towards the car.

"Ryan, hurry up!" Kory shouted, waiting until she heard clunks down the stairs.

"Ready coach," he smiled, holding his helmet under one arm causing Kory to giggle before kissing him on the cheek. "Mom, you can't kiss the players!" He quickly ran off to the car with Kory close behind.

* * *

Kory eyed the parking lot every so often, praying to see his black and red sports car any minute. It was already the fourth quarter and still no site of him. There was a pang of guilt every time she noticed Ryan's blue eyes searching for his father. Mari rolled her eyes while listening to her iPod. She knew her father's promises were empty.

The crowd jumped up as Ryan ran, catching the ball with ease before scoring the winning touch down. Within seconds, his teammates surrounded him, hoisting him up on their shoulders. He threw off his helmet as his blue eyes scanned for him family. Kory waved excitedly while Mari continued listening to her iPod and Rory circled around the players with the other cheerleaders shaking her pom-poms. But his smile fell as he was gently placed on the ground again, realizing **he **wasn't there.

* * *

The car ride home was a silent one with the girls staring absently at the window. Every so often Kory would look at Ryan, whose eyes stayed glued to the floor, through the rear view mirror. She bit her bottom lip as she debated what to do. She could make yet another excuse for Dick, or the kids could finally see what a big jerk he was. Kory sighed knowing what she had to do even though she hated it.

"Guys, I bet that your dad just got caught up with work," she explained with her best cheery voice, hoping to perk the kids up. Unfortunately, she failed as all three rolled there eyes at the same time while crossing their arms across their chest. "Tough crowd," she muttered before returning her attention back to the road, silence filling the air.

* * *

"I just don't know what to do," she whispered while looking at kids, who were absently staring at the television.

"Personally, I would inform them that their dad is a self centered jerk, whose only thing on his mind is himself," Rachel replied before taking a sip of coffee. Kory sighed while sitting down next to Rachel.

"You know I can't do that," Kory looked up only to see Rachel raise her eyebrow. "Yes, I know you can do that. But not me. Maybe he'll make it up with the vacation. He's supposed to pick them up tonight."

"He is going to screw this up," Rachel muttered, watching as Kory rolled her eyes.

"Couldn't you try to look on the bright side?" she pleaded, causing Rachel to take a deep breath before trying.

"You're right Kory. Dick will come here riding on a big horse in shinny armor and whisk your kids away. Then they will magically forgive him for everything that his has ever missed over the last five years. Dick will ask them to be in his big wedding with his nice but bimbo fiancé who will ask the kids to live with them. And everyone will live happily ever after." Rachel ended with a smirk while Kory's head hit the table. "There, there," she added sympathetically.

* * *

Her eyes wandered between the clock and the kids, who were now standing by the door suitcases in hand, while biting her lip nervously. He was already an hour late and there was still no sight of him or even a phone call.

"This is so stupid," Mari snapped before picking up her suitcase and storming up the stairs.

"Whatever," Rory huffed as she followed her sister up the stairs, leaving only Ryan and Kory waiting. The ticking off the clock filled the otherwise quiet room while they continued waiting.

"Guess he's working," Ryan sighed, finally breaking the silence. His blue eyes fell to the floor as he grabbed his suitcase. And that was it, the final straw, Kory snapped.

"Ryan, stop!" her voice filled with rage as she yelled for the girls. "RORY, MARI GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!" The girls frightened of their moms furry hurried downstairs. Kory rapidly herded the kids into the car. She gritted her teeth while driving towards his mansion.

"Mom, aren't you going a little fast?" Mari questioned as Kory took a sharp turn, causing them to slide in their seats.

"Not now honey, mommy has to find that jerk, I mean your father, and knock, I mean talk some sense into him," she explained through clenched teeth as the car abruptly stopped, resulting in kids to fall off the seat. "Sorry." She quickly jumped out of the car with the kids running to catch up with her. Kory hit the doorbell forcefully and within seconds a butler answered the door.

"Good evening Ms.--" Kory shoved passed him, interrupting the man and made her way to his office. The door to his office flew open and Dick looked up to see a furious Kory with his three kids hiding behind her.

"You-you," she growled as his eyes widened in realization of what today was, "Jacka- ," she turned to the kids, "please close your ears kids." She waited until they closed their ears before yelling a mouthful of angry words. Dick gulped; he had never seen Kory so angry and watched as Kory told the kids to uncover their ears.

"I hope you are happy with your life Dick," she snapped before shuttling the kids away, "Just don't come near this family again."

"Wait!" He shouted quickly standing up as they turned, "I can make this up."

"I don't think you deserve another chance," Kory's arms flew across her chest, "but it's the kids' choice." He turned to the kids, Mari looked angry as well as Rory, but Ryan just looked confused.

"What do you say kids?" He waited anxiously as they huddled, whispering about their decision. Finally, they split up and Mari stepped forward.

"We will give you another chance," she watched as her father let out a sigh of relief, "under one condition. Mom comes with us on our vacation." The kids smiled as their parents' mouth fell open.

* * *

Remember to please review!! Next chapter up this weekend!

Preview: The trip begins will it bring them together or tear them apart?

* * *


	4. Vacation Time to Get Away

EEPP! Sorry for the slow update, been busy anyways I hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be out soon.

Disclaimer: If I owned the Titans I'd own the world!

* * *

"No, no! I couldn't impose," Kory quickly retorted. "Besides, this is supposed to be a trip for just you and your dad." She could hear Dick let out a breath of relief, but Kory knew that Rory had something up her sleeve. And, like a tag team, Rory quickly stepped forward with a sweet smile on her face.

"Dad, weren't your exact words 'a _family _vacation'?" Her smile only grew larger as Dick slowly nodded his head. "And mom is part of our family. Therefore she should go."

"She's going to be a lawyer someday…," Dick muttered before attempting to regain his cool. "Fine, I'll ask your mom, but if she says no then there is nothing I can do." Kory smiled, understanding what Dick was doing.

"So Kory," he turned to Kory grinning like an idiot, "Would you like to go with us on vacation?" She opened her mouth to answer when her eyes came across her kids, their eyes filled with hope. Her mind debated what to do. On one hand, her kids would be sad if she didn't go, but she would avoid spending the weekend with **him**. On the other hand, her kids would be happy but her weekend would be spent with **him. **Her eyes went back and forth between Dick and the kids when finally an idea hit her. _I bet he would hate spending a weekend with me as much as I would. And an unhappy Dick equals a happy Kory_.

"I would love to come with," she giggled at the sights of the kids jumping up and down with excitement while Dick's shoulders slumped a bit.

"We'll leave tonight," Dick grumbled. "Meet me at the airport." Kory nodded as they swiftly left.

* * *

He scanned the airport, his ever present sunglasses masking his eyes, looking for his family. _She was always late_; he shook his head slightly, banishing the memories of his past with her. He perked up at the sounds of Mari and Rory fighting over something while making their way through the terminal. Mari's long black hair was pulled into a ponytail, two strands framing her face. Rory's red hair was down with a small green ribbon tied in the back. He chuckled at the bickering sisters each blaming the other for losing an earring. Seconds later, Ryan came running behind them, his rolling suitcase close behind him.

"Ryan, please slow down!" He looked up at her angelic voice. He blinked a couple times. She looked stunning in a white sundress, hugging her body in all the right places, her fiery red tresses in loose curls. He had never gotten over how gorgeous she was…. She waved bringing Dick back to reality.

"Ready for some fun?" Dick asked playfully. Only to receive the cold shoulder from the girls and a tiny nod from Ryan. Kory sighed, wondering if Dick could make up for what he did. Quickly they bordered the Wayne company plane with the girls sitting as far away from Dick as possible while Ryan sat between Dick and Kory, curiously inspecting everything in sight. Kory giggled as Ryan happily laughed when the plane took off. The plane ride was a silent one, the girls talked quietly with themselves and every so often would shoot an icy glare Dick's way while Ryan fell asleep soon after take off, leaving Kory to awkwardly converse with Dick.

"How's the wedding planning going?" she masked the envy in her voice with a polite smile.

"Babs is handling all of it. Going to cost me a fortune," he added with a chuckle as silence once again filled the air. She remembered planning their wedding day so vividly. They both desired an intimate setting, with only their close friends and family present. It was a backyard wedding with everything simple resulting in a small budget. The captain's voice brought her back to reality as they began their descent.

* * *

The family hurried through the nearly deserted terminal. Mari and Rory were ahead of the family, both too tired from the flight to argue, while Dick carried Ryan who was still sleeping soundly. A man with in a dark business suit stood near the front of the airport, holding a sign reading _Mr. Grayson_. Everyone quickly made their way to the man who greeted them heartily.

"Welcome to Newport," he swiftly picked up the girls' bags and guided them towards a car. Kory helped the girls' in and then the delicate task of putting Ryan in the car without waking him. Once finished with the task she made her way to the passenger seat, not wanting to sit near Dick again. But the man handed Dick the keys and walked away.

"Your driving?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, wondering if this was karma getting her back for not picking up the piece of garbage she spotted in the terminal. He nodded before starting to drive and Kory swiftly produced a CD from her purse and popped it in the player. Soon music filled the car. It had two purposes: one was to help the girls fall asleep and the other was to stop any awkward conversation between Kory and Dick.

After an hour of driving, he glanced up, looking at his rearview mirror. The sight made him smile: Mari's head was comfortably resting on Rory's as both girls slept while Ryan covered himself with a blanket, only a bit of his black hair peeking out from the top.

"Cute, aren't they?" she turned around while quietly giggling at the sight. "I don't ever get tired of seeing it." There was a little bitterness in her voice as she turned to look out her window, avoiding his gaze. He didn't know how to respond, so he brushed off the comment and brought his attention back to the road. She couldn't take the silence anymore; Kory wanted to make sure that Dick understood what he was missing so she took a deep breath before facing Dick with her emerald eyes filled with passion and courage.

"Mari is getting all A's and her teachers all praise her. She is thinking about being a detective or lawyer. Rory is quite outgoing, her art teacher calls her a prodigy but she is more interested in sports. She really likes track and cheerleading." Dick just continued to stare at the road and Kory continued, hoping to get the reaction she wanted, "Ryan is growing up so fast. His coach thinks he'll be a superstar as he grows up." Still he didn't do anything, Kory sighed returning her gaze back to the window. She didn't notice Dick clenching his fist against the steering wheel and his sunglasses masked the pain in his eyes.

* * *

"Here we are," Dick announced as the car pulled to a stop. Kory hopped out of the car at gawked at the beauty; giant trees hid the cabin and a lake was near by. The sun peeked out from the trees and the lake shined wonderfully. One by one, the kids jumped out of the car while Dick carried the luggage. They waited patiently by the door as Dick searched for the keys. Kory didn't mind; the fresh air was peaceful, it seemed to melt all the tension away.

"Let's get unpacked," Dick swung the door open and everyone quickly walked inside. A smile appeared on her face as she eyed the cabin. The kitchen was big with dark granite counters and a red fridge with six tall stools around the island. A fireplace created a cozy atmosphere in the living room, where there was a big leather couch and two french doors facing the lake. She glanced upstairs, noting the oak banister and saw six different doors.

"The two rooms in the far back are for Mari and Rory, there is a bathroom in between them. Ryan your room is the first door on you left; the bathroom is the next door. Your mom and I will be in that room." He pointed to the big door at the far side of the hall. "Go put your stuff away then we can eat." A small grin appeared on his face as the kids ran to their rooms, leaving a wide-eyed Kory behind.

"Relax, there are two beds," he reassured her as she picked up her suitcase in a huff and went to the room.

"This is going to be a long weekend," he muttered before following Kory.

* * *

She quickly unpacked and left Dick alone in the room. Kory decided to try to avoid him at all cost this weekend.

"Does he remember…," she pondered while opening the fridge.

* * *

"_Do I really need this blindfold?" she asked innocently as her fingers made their way up to tug it off. His strong hand gently swatted her hand away while he chuckled at her curiosity. _

"_Come on Kor, it's a surprise," he explained, watching as she playfully pouted. Dick turned the radio on and filled the car with music for the rest of the ride._

"_Can I take it off now?" Kory questioned as the car stopped moving. "Dick?" She became worried when he didn't make a sound and she could hear the car door opening then closing. _

"_Grab my hand," he instructed after opening her door. Her worries disappeared when their hands touched. He stopped her and slowly took off the blindfold. Her mouth dropped as she took in the beauty of the forest._

"_Are you surprised?" he asked with a half grin while leading her away to the cabin. "We get this place all to ourselves for the whole weekend." She stopped his hand as he turned the doorknob._

"_I know what I want to do first," she added seductively as they passionately kissed._

* * *

The fridge, already stocked with food for the weekend, making it easy for Kory to find the ingredients need to make pancakes. She hummed softly while quickly mixing everything together. Soon Ryan joined her, his eyes still filled with excitement.

"Whatcha doing mom?" Ryan asked as he plopped down on a stool, watching as she flipped the pancakes in the air.

"Making pancakes," she added with a giggle before handing him a plateful, which he gladly accepted. It wasn't long until everyone else was also enjoying Kory's pancakes.

"So what should we do today?" Kory questioned while grabbing the now emptied plates.

"It's up to the kids." Dick eyed Mari and Rory who were both now wearing grins on their faces.

"We know what we want to do," they spoke simultaneously, causing Ryan to giggle as he caught on to their plan. Both parents raised an eyebrow waiting for them to continue.

"We want," Mari started, her emerald eyes sparkling with mischief.

"To," Rory continued, her sapphire eyes having the same glint as her sister. Both paused, adding to the growing tension.

"SKY DIVE!" Ryan blurted causing everyone to turn to him, their eyes wide as their jaws fell to the ground.

* * *

REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW

I hoped you enjoyed and now for a little fun! When writing this story my favorite part is writing about Ryan, he is just so funny! So I purpose a contest: Write a Ryan Quote! Winner will have their quote in chapter 7 and pick a one shot scenario about Ryan. Let the fun begin!!


	5. The Plan

Hope you enjoy this chapter! Come on guys let's get some more Ryan Quotes for the contest!! anyways thanks to my beta and everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: If I owned the Titans I'd own the world!

* * *

"Ehw mah gawd," Rory muttered, slapping her forehead as Ryan laughed and nearly fell off his stool.

"That's not what we wanted to do," Mari snapped, causing Ryan's silence. "We wanted to go boating." Rory nodded in agreement, as Kory let out a happy sigh of relief. There was no way in heck she was going to jump out of a plane. That was not her idea of family bonding.

"Ok, then let's get ready." Dick stood up and watched as the kids hurried upstairs, leaving Kory to clean up. "Need help?" He didn't wait for an answer, rolling his sleeves up and grabbing a towel.

"I guess you can dry," she added an eyebrow raise while passing him a clean bowl.

"He's got Gar's sense of humor," Dick muttered, causing Kory to giggle.

"Probably because Gar taught him, much to the horror of Rachel," she explained, passing another dish to him.

"Mari seems too smart for her own good," he looked up as Kory smirked.

"Kinda like Rachel," she watched as the realization hit Dick. "Rachel takes Mari out once a month. They go to a poetry place and then Mari always comes home with a new book."

"And let me guess, Rory is like Vic," he said, hiding the envy in his voice. His friends raised his kids. Not him.

"I wish, Roy taught her to appreciate her looks," Dick groaned as she laughed while passing him the last dish. "Don't worry, Karen gave her some wisdom too." She carefully dried her hands on a towel before leaving the kitchen to get ready. Dick sighed looking out the window; his heart was in pain screaming at him for making such a mistake. He shook his head, the part that scolded his heart reminding it that everything was for the best.

* * *

Ryan ran past everyone, hopping from foot to foot as he threw off his shoes and socks. He was just about to jump in the lake when a pair of strong hands grabbed him mid air.

"Ryan, we are going boating," Dick said sternly as Ryan tried to wiggle free.

"But I want to go swimming," he begged as Dick carried him towards the dock, everyone else close behind.

"The water is too cold," he explained while putting him down, "we can go tomorrow." Ryan sighed but quickly forgot about his disappointment when he noticed the big boat by the dock. Kory giggled as Dick once again picked up Ryan right before he raced on the boat.

"Don't worry Ryan, the boat isn't going anywhere without us," Rory calmly retorted to her over excited brother. She waltzed on the boat along with Mari; a pair of headphones occupied her ears. Dick carried Ryan, who was eying the clear blue water from the edge of the boat; he didn't want to risk Ryan going to far with his "adventurous" side. Kory was the last on the ship and soon they were off.

* * *

She leaned over the edge watching as the waves crashed against the side of the boat.

"Ready for the plan," Rory nudged her, breaking Mari from her trance. She popped one of her headphones out of her ears while looking at her parents. Dick continued to stay by Ryan, making sure he didn't to anything too dangerous. While Kory sat on a near the two on a lounge chair watching the father and son interact with a smile. Mari smiled, she knew that this plan had to work; it was the only way for the pieces of her broken family to finally be put back together.

"Let's go," she nodded before putting her headphone back in place. The sister crossed the deck of the boat, both eyeing their target as they made the split. Mari grinned; she knew Ryan liked to look off the edge of the boat making her dad the perfect target. She stopped near the two waiting for Rory's signal.

"Hey mom, come check this out," Rory motioned for her mom to come towards the railing near Dick and Ryan. Rory's blue eyes sparkled as her mother leaned over the edge trying to find what Rory was pointing.

"What are you talking about?" Kory questioned leaning further over the edge. Rory turned and gave Mari a tiny grin.

"You just have to lean a little more," she giggled while gently pushing her mother. At the same time, Mari walked behind her dad, within moments her brother raced off again. Just as Dick was about to follow, Mari quickly nudged him; the girls grinned as Kory and Dick fell over the boat at the same time.

"MOM, DAD!" The two shouted at the same time watching as their parents surfaced.

"Kory," Dick yelled over the water. He looked frantically waiting until he could spot her red hair.

"I'm ok," she panted while treading water. Dick nodded before both looked at their daughters, who were covering their smiles.

"Why couldn't I swim?" Ryan questioned while his sisters rolled his eyes, sometimes their brother was so weird.

"Mari and Rory Grayson you two are in trouble," Dick growled as Kory and him swam to the ladder.

"Why?" Rory asked struggling to not giggle as her parents, both soaked, re-entered the boat.

"You pushed us in the water," Kory snapped but Mari didn't recoil in fear like her sister.

"Do you have proof?" Her parents looked at each other, before turning back to Mari, whose green eyes sparkled with victory.

"No," Dick closed his eyes while rubbing the bridge of his nose. His daughter truly was an evil mastermind. "Darn Rachel," he muttered quietly.

"Then you can not punish us without significant proof," Mari retorted proudly as Kory grumbled while wrapping a towel around herself. Dick opened his eyes as an idea struck him.

"Rory," he turned to her as her blue eyes widened in fear, "did you really not push us in the water?" Mari's head whipped in the direction of her accomplice, who was sweating in fear.

"Well I," she stuttered, avoiding her parents' gaze, "I mean, we… umm."

"Please answer the question," Dick's stern voice commanded, the voice that made Rory feel so small.

"We did it!" She blurted out and at this moment she could feel Mari's eyes burning a hole through her head. Dick smirked because he just outsmarted his daughter, who he knew would someday be a famous lawyer if she didn't decide to take over the world.

"You are grounded," Dick watched as the girls' faces fell. "Since we are on vacation you won't be allowed to come to the beach tomorrow." The girls stomped off towards the opposite side of the ship.

"Dad?" Ryan asked quizzically tugging on his father's shirt.

"Yes?" Dick raised his eyebrow, anticipating any question Ryan would throw at him.

"Isn't swimming way better than boating?" Ryan began to laugh before running off to Kory.

"I'm going to kill Gar when we get back," he sighed, thinking off the many ways to "thank" Gar for his son's humor.

* * *

Mari and Rory sat on the lounge chairs, isolating themselves from their family. Their pouts soon replaced with grins when they saw no one was looking.

"Part one of the plan complete," Rory said while high-fiving her sister, "part two is a go!"

Mari smiled before placing her headphones back on and turning up the music. Her eyes glimmered with hope and satisfaction because in Mari's mind she was one-step closer to putting the broken pieces of her family back together.

* * *

REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW

I hoped you enjoyed and now for a little fun! When writing this story my favorite part is writing about Ryan, he is just so funny! So I purpose a contest: Write a Ryan Quote! Winner will have their quote in chapter 7 and pick a one shot scenario about Ryan. Let the fun begin!!


	6. Beach Day part 1

Here's the long awaited chapter, sorry I was a little distracted but hope you enjoy! Thanks to my beta again!!

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened. The sun greeted her through the blinds. A sigh escaped from her mouth and she quickly grabbed a pillow to cover her face. Soon a peaceful sleep fell over her again.

* * *

His eyes shot open and a grin appeared on his face. Quickly he changed in preparation for the day. He threw open the door. Soon he realized the rest of the house was still sleeping. A mischievous smile grew on his face while he tiptoed towards the large door slowly and ever so quietly, he pushed open the door. He took a deep breath before sprinting, picking up enough speed as he jumped. A giggled echoed through the room as he flew through the air.

"WAKE UP!" he screamed seconds before landing on his target.

"Ryan," she snapped, the pillow once covering her head fell to the ground, "what are you doing?"

"Today is beach day," he explained as guilt filled his blue eyes, "and no one else was up, mom!" Her eyes softened as Ryan's bottom lip trembled. Kory avoided his eyes, the things responsible for saving him from trouble.

"Fine," she sighed, defeated, while his smile grew, "just wait downstairs." Kory shook her head, watching as Ryan ran out of the room.

* * *

Kory was greeted by the sweet aroma of coffee as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey mom," Ryan greeted through a mouthful of cereal. She made no reply but quickly grabbed a coffee cup and filled it. A small smile appeared on her face when she took a generous sip.

"If I remember correctly, aren't you suppose to be a morning person?" She glared at Dick's remark. He looked up from the paper with a smirk.

"It's quite hard to be a morning person when you have 3 kids to take care of." She took a seat next to Ryan, who was oblivious to everything going on around him. Dick just returned to his paper while Kory slowly became fully awake.

"Where are the girls?" Kory asked as the reality of the silence set in.

"Still sleeping," Dick muttered from behind his paper. "They're both mad about the grounding." Kory merely nodded, sensing the guilt in his voice. Dick always hated being the bad guy.

A scream pierced through the silence. Dick and Kory immediately ran up the stairs towards the source of the cry.

"Where is it?" Mari screeched while clenching her fist.

"Where is what?" Mari tried to take calming breathes as Kory asked the question.

"My I-pod," she growled through her teeth. Kory's eyes widened. Mari had never been without her I-pod since the divorce.

"You're grounded," Dick explained as both Kory and Mari turned to face him. "I'll give it back to you at the end of the day." Mari groaned as she threw herself onto the bed.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Kory muttered while leaving the room with Dick close behind.

"Can we go to the beach now?" Ryan asked.

"Yes," Kory smiled as Ryan jumped happily before running to gather his things for the beach.

* * *

Dick tapped his foot his foot, waiting at the front door with Ryan for Kory.

"Please behave," she warned to the two girls, who sat at the top of the stairs. He watched as she kissed them good-bye before grabbing a beach bag and nodded to Dick as she grabbed Ryan's hand and made their way out.

"So what do you want to do?" Rory inquired once they were alone.

"Entertain yourself," Mari snapped while heading down the stairs.

"Someone's cranky without their music," Rory taunted as she followed Mari into the kitchen.

"Shut it!" Mari rolled her eyes while searching for something to eat.

"Yeah," Rory piped, placing her hands on her hips, "make me."

"Gladly," Mari smirked and just as Rory opened her mouth, she placed an apple in it. Rory shrugged while taking a bit of fruit and sitting on a nearby stool.

"It's going to be a long day," Mari muttered sitting next to Rory. Rory smiled as she placed the apple sticker in Mari's hair. Mari's hand quickly flew out, showing Rory out of her seat. "A very long day." A smirk appeared across her face when Rory fell to the floor with a loud thump.

* * *

For once Kory was glad Dick was rich. Instead of being at a public beach, where everyone would watch them, they occupied Wayne's private beach that happened to only be 5 miles from the cabin. Kory began the task of setting up the chairs, blanket, and umbrella while Dick attempted to keep Ryan from the water.

"Can I go now?" Ryan whined eyeing the sparkling blue water.

"Not without sunscreen." Kory giggled as she smothered lotion while Ryan tried to wiggle away. As soon as Kory turned her back to get more sunscreen, Ryan took off sprinting towards the water with Dick close behind. She smiled watching the father and son bonding while producing a book from her bag and sitting down.

* * *

"Whacha doing?" Mari groaned. Rory had been asking the same question for the past five minutes.

"For the last time," she growled through clenched teeth, "nothing. Now go away!" Rory slowly inched away from her sister. She sighed, plopped down on the couch, and put a set of headphones into her ear. Mari enjoying her silence became curious as to what was keeping her sister's attention. Her eyes widened at the sight of _it_. Quickly, she lunged at Rory pulling the headphones out of her head causing Rory to scream. Mari slapped her hand over Rory's mouth and producing an I-pod from her pocket.

"Where did you get this?" she snarled before slowly taking her hand away from Rory's mouth.

"In the office," she answered cautiously while pointing to the large oak door at the end of the room. Mari popped the headphones into her ears, letting the sweet music relax her before narrowing her eyes at the door.

* * *

The sun warmed her skin as Kory lay on the beach towel, enjoying the peace until something blocked the sun's rays from reaching her. She opened her eyes to see a dripping wet Dick and Ryan standing over her with goofy grins.

"Mom," Ryan started, "can you help us build a sandcastle?" Two pairs of big blue eyes followed the question. She smirked; Ryan knew Kory couldn't say no to those eyes. The boys cheered as Kory nodded and sat up from her towel. Ryan dug through the beach bag, searching for the necessary items for sand castle building. He smiled while thrusting his hand, which now held shovels and pails in the air in triumph.

"Where should we build?" Her question was answered after Ryan took a quick scan of the beach. He picked a spot close to both the edge of the lake and the blankets before they began constriction.

* * *

_Time is waiting  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
Grab a boy  
Grab a girl  
Time is waiting  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes_

The music helped her curiosity grow as her hand reached out to the door. A pair of large sapphire eyes followed her every move. Her hand touched the doorknob and a loud 'eep' rang through her ears over the music.

"Sorry," Rory apologized. The tension in the room made her jumpy. Mari rolled her eyes, turning her gaze back upon the doorknob. Slowly she turned the knob. The door creaked open as Mari's arm fell back to her side. Rory's eyes widened as she gasped at the sight.

* * *

REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW

What did they find in the room? Will the castle ever be built, find out next time on Black Roses!


	7. Beach Day part 2

**Sorry this took so long! Once again thanks to my beta! Hope everyone enjoys:) **

**PS check out my new stories Dodging Pennies My Freshman year and Shakespeare in Jump  
**

**Disclaimer: BLAH!**

* * *

Ryan looked at his work in pride. The sand castle stood proudly as the sun beamed down on it. Sure, it was a little lopsided, specks of red adorned it, and the flag on top had flown away. But it was the first castle Ryan ever made with Dick, making it special on its own. Kory giggled happily at Dick and Ryan while they posed for pictures by the castle. Sure, it took an hour to make the castle and Ryan nearly cried when Dick accidentally fell on it. But all the tears and blood (Dick cut his finger on a shell), did pay off. Gently, she placed the camera down and Dick ran with Ryan to where she stood

"Who's ready for lunch?" Their stomachs growling answered her question. Kory smiled as she began to take out the lunch she packed earlier. The three quickly gathered around the blanket before digging in.

* * *

"Will you stop being so dramatic?" Mari snapped at Rory, who stuck her tongue out in retaliation.

The wood floor felt cold against her feet. A cool breeze greeted her as she made her way through the room. Rory quickly followed her into the room. Pictures lined the walls; pictures of their mom and dad smiling together, of Mari, Rory, and Ryan. A small smile appeared on Rory's face while she studied each picture carefully. But Mari's eyes stayed glued on the big oak desk located at the end of the room. Mari abruptly stopped walking, resulting in Rory running in to her.

"Sorry," Rory muttered, putting her arms up in defense. Mari glared at her before returning her attention back to the desk. Something caught her eye and her arm slowly reached for it.

"What's that?" Ryan questioned.

* * *

Ryan smiled happily as he caught the football with ease. Of course, he would rather be in the water, but Kory made him wait thirty minutes before swimming. Though Kory seriously reconsidered when he wouldn't stop bothering her with the question: is it time yet? However, at the moment, he was content with playing catch with Dick. The ball spiraled in the air before Dick caught it. He signaled for Ryan to go long and waited while Ryan jogged backwards. He smiled, fingering the laces until perfectly throwing the ball. Dick chuckled as Ryan caught the ball with one hand and began moon walking, a talent Gar bestowed on him.

"HEY MOM!" Kory turned to see Ryan excitedly pointing to the water. Checking her watch, Kory nodded. She smirked as Ryan sprinted towards the water, tossing the ball carelessly in the air. The ball smacked Dick in the face. Kory suppressed her giggle while Dick tried to shake it off.

* * *

Mari examined the item from the desk before gently picking it up. "It's just a little black book."

Rory rolled her eyes. "I knew that, but what's inside it?" She backed up a bit as Mari turned to face her with her eyes narrowed and a scowl on her face.

"I don't know. Will you let me look?" She snapped while fingering through the pages of the book she now held. A Cheshire grin appeared on her face as she snapped the book closed.

"Why are you smiling?" Rory became confused at her sister's sudden mood swing.

"This is dad's journal," she explained, watching as an identical grin grew on Rory's face. "It's like the gateway to his mind." Mari knew one thing: the book was the solution to getting her family back together.

* * *

They watched as the yellows, reds, and oranges splashed across the sky. Ryan yawned and Dick swiftly lifted him up and placed him on his shoulders. He fought the urge to throw his arm around Kory and pull her close. Dick watched as Kory's smile grew while she closed her eyes and took a breath of the calming air.

"Darn," she cursed, opening her eyes to check her watch.

"What?" Two pairs of blue eyes followed her as she gathered everything into a bag.

"The girls." Ryan rolled his eyes; his sisters always had a way of ruining his fun even when they were five miles away. He watched as his parents hurried to the car. A sigh escaped from his mouth, while he tried to capture the memories forever.

"Come on Ryan!" Dick's shout broke him from his trance and he sprinted to the car.

* * *

"What are you going to do with it?" Rory questioned watching as Mari slid the book into the pouch of her hoodie.

"Read it," she sighed while slowly taking off the headphones, "Where did you find this?" Rory walked over to the front of the desk and slid the top-drawer open. Mari frowned slightly as she returned her I pod to the drawer. The two swiftly left the office. Her grip on the book tightened as the door swung closed.

* * *

"Thanks for a great day dad!" Ryan shouted as he slammed the car door shut.

"No problem," Dick grinned and ruffled Ryan's hair. Kory laughed as Ryan sprinted away, grinning, toward the door.

"Time to check the damage," Dick muttered, praying the girls didn't do anything too extreme.

A pair of green and blue eyes followed their every movement from the front window. Rory's eyes widened when Ryan reached the door and she quickly withdrew her hand, which was holding the curtain causing it to fall.

"Don't blow this," Mari warned, poking Rory in the chest, "just act cool and follow my lead." Rory nodded, too scared to answer back to her sister. Their heads snapped in the direction of the door. Rory felt her forehead line with sweat beads as the doorknob jiggled.

He slowly took out the keys from his pocket and inserted them into the key hole. His eyes squeezed shut as the door swung opened.

"What are you doing dad?" Dick's eyes opened slowly only to see the house in one piece, Mari was rolling her eyes and Rory giggling.

"Nothing," he added a smile before walking to the kitchen with the kids close behind. "Hungry?" Their heads bobbled up and down in response. He chuckled, grabbing the items he needed.

* * *

Kory finally finished unpacking the car. She huffed, wondering how she always was stuck unpacking, and opened the door. A luring aroma welcomed her as soon as she stepped into the house. Her feet seemed to float into the kitchen.

"Hey mom" Rory chirped from her seat.

"Your dad cook?" Kory smiled as Ryan nodded happily with mouthful of pasta.

"It's my specialty," Dick said with a thick Italian accent, "Pasta a la Grayson."

"That's French dad," Mari informed him as all three girls rolled their eyes and Ryan laughed hysterically at Dick stroking his fake mustache.

"It's the only thing he can cook that's not blackened to a crisp," Kory muttered quietly. Dick's arm flew to face and he sobbed into his sleeve.

"I thought everyone loved Cajun style potatoes," he sobbed into his sleeve.

"Ryan can act better than you," Rory giggled as Dick stopped acting and shrugged.

"Good one Rory!" Ryan hiccupped while taking a big gulp of milk.

"Oh god," Dick groaned, throwing his hands in the air, "he is a mini Gar!" The table erupted into laughter.

"GROSS!" Mari shrieked. Milk was shooting out of Ryan's nose.

"You're almost as funny as Uncle Gar," Ryan said while wiping his nose on the sleeve of his t-shirt causing Mari to stick her tongue out in disgust and Rory to gag.

"Let's try to refrain from making Ryan laugh with anything in his mouth," Kory suggested with the girls nodding in agreement. Soon the conversations settled down and any passer by would see a picture perfect family if they looked through the window.

"So this is what a normal family dinner is like," Mari thought happily, watching as everyone continued to interact. The sound of the doorbell broke the atmosphere of the room and everyone's head turned to face the door.

"I'll get it," Mari volunteered. She quickly got up from the table and bounded towards the door, hoping the family would continue to grow closer after she dealt with the distraction. She swung the door opened and her eyes widened at the visitor.

"Surprise!"

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Anyone surprise Dick has a journal? Can anyone find the reference to one of my favorite fic here? Last question, promise! Who do you think is at the door?? Prize to the first person who can answer the second or last question: special treat if you are first to answer both! Anyways hope you enjoyed and remember reviews help with the writing process :P**

**So. . .**

**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW!!**


End file.
